Super Smash Bros. Rivals
|help= |players= |creator=GG445 |image= |author=Geniusguy445 |developer=HAL Laboratory |publisher=Nintendo |system=WiiU |ratings=T |modes=Singleplayer, Multiplayer |genres= }} I know we have a lot of these ideas, but I've been wanting my own for a little while, and I think it will turn out nicely. Super Smash Bros. Rivals (SSB Revenge! in Japan) is an epic Nintendo themed fighting game for the Wii U. This one combines the incredible chaotic fighting central idea of Brawl with the minimal storyline yet skill sharpening of Melee. This one, rather than being the best just because it tells you to, is focused on triumphing over your rivals. Stages, rules, items, and more are focused to have you reign supreme because all of those idiots holding you back are defeated. MWA HA HA HA!! So half of the game is special brawl to triumph over/humiliate your oponents. The rest is skill testing and improving for you to do better. It even features a list of characters to triumph over in different ways (much like events) for normal fights. This title brings the series back to its roots, when the original is actually about a young Nintendo fan imagining the fights of his favorite characters against each other. His hands are Master in that game. And this one will bring the importance of certain things like that back. However, there will be a return of some third party characters that were scrapped in the SSB for the WiiU + 3DS. Summary of Changes Stages There are many more stages than Brawl had. In addition, there are a number of stages per series represented (e.g. 5 Mario, 5 Legend of Zelda, etc). Even further, the stage creator has been over-charged to produce more, cooler stages. The stage creator has some updated definitions for custom parts and how they fit together. No special piece needs a gap all the way around it. This way, everything is integrated more fully. There are also ton more unique parts. In keeping with the theme, there are more themes to choose from. This allows users to create custom stages placed in the universe of their choice, with awesome music and features to match. New to the series, there are now more CPU entities around the battlefield. Stages are now much more dynamic. More water/fire/spikes normally, as well as neutral characters running around. Eg. Mega Man stages may have Met creators. Mets occasionally attack users, but often can be ignored. They may take items, be picked up, or be destroyed for an item. Most of these will be hardly dangerous at all. Minimal knockback and damage. This is to incorporate more without frustrating gamers. Many dislike the Mario Bros stage, because the shellcreepers and crabs have such insane knockback. While this stage is brought back in this installment and the gameplay is very similar, this is because the stage is meant to mix up the fighting style. Having to avoid everything on all stages would undermine the underlying fighting aspect of the game. Fight Set up Items More unique items, more updated items, better implemented items. For example, Poison shrooms are now mini-mushrooms, which allows better avoidance and jumping. There are more series specific powerups, and some of them are alternate art of the same item (e.g. e-tanks replace heart containers in Megaman stages, while there is now a Protoblaster item). New Items *Protoblaster item (trade normal attacks for constant shooting of projectiles (a slower version of noncharged superscope, but with no flinching) * Another update is to assistive items. Pokeballs have new pokemon as per X and Y. More importantly, new updates to the Assist Trophies. First update, THESE ONES ARE ACTUALLY USEFUL and NOT GIMICKY. What a CONCEPT! Second update, more people! Third, more assistants can be attacked! New Assistants * * Removed Assistants *CALL OF DUTY Ninendog! Post fight Summary There is now a scrolling list of achievements with the icons covered in glass like the wall in Brawl. They break per achievement, and there are hundreds. Modes Last Man Standing Brawl. Set up teams, rules, etc. Overthrow Series boss battle. Choose a final boss from one of the represented series and take it out. Similar scoring to Last Man Standing. Marathon Be the best in HR contest, Multi-Man fights and other such events. Trophy Hunter Similar to Kirby's Return to Dreamland, you must remove the bauble from the oppenent's hands. There are multiple tropheys to be taken, and similarly multiple foes to attack it from. Classic The original campain of working your way up to Master Hand. Characters and Rivals Rivalry types Roles within games *Protag vs Antag *Sidekicks vs Antag *Damsels vs Antag *Protag vs Sidekick *Protag vs Damsels Roles between games *Protagonists *Antagonists *Sidekicks *Damsels Series *Mario *Sonic *Mega Man *Metroid *Fire Emblem *Kirby *Earthbound *Kid Icarus *Star Fox *Assorted Goodies Character list *Mario **Mario **Luigi **Bowser **Peach **Wario **Yoshi *Legend of Zelda **Link **Dark Link **Zelda/Skeik **Toon Link **Ganondorf *Metroid **Samus **Dark Samus *Fire Emblem **Ike **Marth **Roy **Enemy Manekete **Enemy General *Pokemon **Pikachu **Pokemon Trainer **Mewtwo **Jigglypuff *Earthbound **Nes **Lucas *Kirby **Kirby **Dedede **Meta Knight **Waddle Dee *DK **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Tiki Tong *Mega Man **Mega Man **Proto Man **Bass *Sonic **Sonic **Knuckles *Kid Icarus **Pit **Pitoo (LOL Dark Pit) *Star Fox **Fox **Falco **Wolf *Nintendo **Villager **Wii Fit Trainer **ROB **Ice Climbers **Captain Falcon *Retro Rivivals **Olimar **Mr. Game and Watch Notes Stickers are collectibles, and aren't used for the campaign. This time, you build sets of them, and get bonuses if you complete the sets. *Stage builder stages can be set to be unselectable based on time or stock limits. Basically because I created a stage where you literally cannot die if you stay in the middle. And my brother hates it. *Announcer can now say "Ally defeated". Ally CPU's marked as in the challenges in Brawl. *Pokemon add: Ditto. If you throw at and hit opponent, it copies them. If not, it copies you. *Leaving the results screen after a fight plays character specific leaving animations. Don't worry, they're ultra-quick, much like when a brawl begins. *"Wait, what?!" unlockable: have a CPU pick up a trophey or sticker that you don't have yet. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:VG Ideas Category:3rd Person Category:Nintendo